


Convivencia

by robin_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, And they lived happily ever after..., Artist!Stiles, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills Prep, Cold!Stiles, Der - Freeform, F/M, Kid!Fic, Kisses, London, M/M, Own Characters - Freeform, Poor!Stiles, Roommates, Sleeping Together, The Hale Family, alive!hale family, coffee addict!Derek Hale, dead!Stilinski family, fairytales - Freeform, fangirl!Stiles, gentleman!Derek, interior designer!Allison, lawyer!derek, lonely!Laura, orphan!stiles, proposal, rich!Derek, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convivencia</p>
<p>(n.) lit. "living together", in the sense of living or working closely with other people with whom you share feelings, desires, or a common purpose ~</p>
<p>"Derek, will you and Stiles adopt Bella?" She sounded desperate, well she'd have to be to involve both Stiles and him.<br/>"Hells to the yeah!" A voice behind him said; Stiles.<br/>"Stiles no! You're too young and I have loads of work and this is a terrible plan! Besides we only have two bedrooms!" Derek became flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convivencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsar_zar (Zerer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/gifts).



(n.) lit. "living together", in the sense of living or working closely with other people with whom you share feelings, desires, or a common purpose ~

Stiles and Derek live together and have done for about two years, but only because neither of them can afford to live alone. The deal is that Stiles gets the loft, which he converted into an art studio slash bedroom, if Derek can have the only bedroom in the house slash bathroom. Except Stiles has awful nightmares and Derek can hear him screaming almost every night. And more than a few times has Stiles woken up in Derek's bed.

It was two in the morning and Stiles was working on his most recent art project, a painting of an angel, like out of Supernatural, who had massacred everyone in a church, it's wings dripped red, it was one of Stiles' most vivid. Every few hours he heard the coffee machine turn on and whirr as Derek made cup after cup. With the money the pair had spent on coffee, they could rent or even buy a second house. Although they did get a pretty good deal on this one, as it was one of Derek's parent's friend's old houses. Stiles glanced at his clock when the house had finally gone silent, no computer keys clicking, no coffee machine whirring and no Derek Hale moving around. 03:24. "I should probably go to sleep now." Stripping down to his underwear, because it was far too hot to be wearing anything but if he woke up naked in Derek's bed he would literally die! And then climbed into bed, it was more of a fall though considering how low to the ground the bed was.

Within an hour, Stiles' nightmares started. Flashes of his mum in her hospital room, the life slowly seeping out of her that were burned into his mind. Stiles' dad, the Sheriff, being shot multiple times while on a drug bust that Stiles really shouldn't have been at but was because he is so stupid most of the time. Stiles tossed and turned in his bed, pressing his hands against his ears to silence the screams. He didn't even realise he was the one that was screaming until he was in Derek's embrace. Stiles fully woke to Derek hugging him, he pressed his face into Derek's bare chest, soaking it with tears. "C'mon," He dragged Stiles down the rickety ladder and lead him to his own room. 

Once Derek had Stiles settled in Derek's bed, he breathed a sigh of relief. There was always a chance that it wouldn't work and that Stiles would fall back into his nightmare in Derek's bed, there being no end to his torture. To be perfectly honest, Derek slept better with Stiles there as well, it warded away all of his pain and he dreaded the nights Stiles stayed with his best friend Scott because those nights, Derek never slept. Derek laid down on the bed, next to the calmer Stiles. "Hey, move over." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear. He did but it was only about a millimeter. "Stiles, if you don't move over any more, I'm going to have to sleep right up against you." He meant it half as a joke but the other half of him longed to be up against Stiles. "Stiles," Stiles did it for him, he shuffled in closer to Derek, pulling Derek's arm across his waist and burying his head in Derek's chest. "Okay, I'm going to sleep now." He said mostly to himself.

Morning came and went as Stiles and Derek both woke up around two pm. It was Stiles who woke up first, covered in Derek. During the night Derek had noticed Stiles was cold, when wasn't Stiles cold?, and had thrown both of his legs over Stiles' legs to keep him warm. "Hey, Derek?" Stiles shyly poked Derek in his shoulder which was now covering most of Stiles' chest.  
"Mmm?"  
"I need to pee."  
"Mmm."  
"Derek please, I can't get you off myself, you're too -"  
"Don't finish that sentence." Derek warned.  
"Okay, but I still need to pee."  
"Fine," Derek huffed. He did what he said though and removed himself from Stiles.  
"Thanks." Stiles said as he rushed to the bathroom next door. Derek lay there thinking about what had just happened. Stiles' only protest was needing the bathroom. Eventually Derek pulled a shirt on and went down the stairs to make pancakes. "Derek? DEREK!" Stiles shrieked.  
"In the kitchen!" Derek called back up. He turned back to the pancakes. A few moments later, Derek felt Stiles jump onto his back.  
"What are we having this morning?"  
"Afternoon, and pancakes." Derek turned his face to look at Stiles.  
"Sounds good." Stiles said as Derek shuffled another one onto a plate.  
"How many do you want?"  
"How many can you make?" Derek smiled at that.  
"Sixteen."  
"I'll have fifteen then."  
"How about I make four each now and then four each tomorrow?"  
"Boring, but okay. Take me to the fridge." Stiles put his arm up like they did in Narnia before riding into battle. Derek moved to the fridge and opened it. Stiles reached down to grab the orange juice and then Derek closed it grabbing Stiles a glass. "Thanks."  
"I'm going to put you down now Stiles, I have to make the pancakes."  
"But you're so warm!" Stiles complained. Derek put him down.  
"Watch the gas." Derek hurried to the next room which was what they had called 'The Den' because it had all of their spare blankets and pillows in it, also a tv and their boiler was behind one of the walls which made this room Stiles' favourite place in the whole house. Derek turned the tv on and grabbed the table to put in front of the sofa. He placed the pillows on the floor in front of the sofa, where Stiles like to sit. He also dragged four or five of the blankets onto the sofa because Stiles also liked to sit with them over his head like a cloak. He chuckled to himself as he walked over to the kitchen. "Go sit in The Den and I'll bring it in to you."  
"Blankets?" Stiles asked hopefully.  
"On the sofa." Stiles' smile was the only thing that Derek could see at that moment. It lit up the room as Stiles rushed into The Den. Once Derek was finished, he poured maple syrup on both of the stacks and grabbed a knife and fork each, taking it all into the other room. Derek found him sitting on the floor with the blankets over his head watching Supernatural season nine. It was the episode where Dean was a dog. "Hey, pancakes." Stiles reached over to Derek like a child. Derek passed him the plate and then said, "Don't forget your class starts at five." Stiles nodded. He took an evening art class at the university three times a week just to make sure he got out of the house at least once every few days. So the only money coming into the house was Derek's. 

Derek worked as the most senior defense attorney in Kansas City. Because he was so well paid by his clients and the counsel, Derek chose to only go into the office on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, doing all of the paperwork at home on his laptop. At the age of twenty-three, Derek Hale was the youngest lawyer in Missouri to be paid seven figures. However, that went sour when Derek's firm was involved in money laundering. He lost everything, except his house. Two years on, Derek is a freelance attorney and he might not be making as much money as he used to, but he's a lot happier now.

The minutes turned into hours and soon it was four fourty-five pm. "Stiles you have to go to your art class now!" Derek appeared in the doorway to The Den.  
"But Metatron has just outed Ezekiel as Gadreel!" Stiles whinned.  
"Put it on pause and you can watch it when you get home. C'mon." Derek pulled the arm Stiles stuck in his face to pull him up. He really was a child.  
"Fine." He sulked as he ran up the stairs to get his art bag.  
"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Derek called up to him.  
"Scott and Allison are coming over, can we have take out?"  
"You know, I could go grab us some Benny's, if you wanted me to?" Benny's Beef Burgers was a little quaint burger parlour which was Stiles' favourite. It might have been fourty minutes there and fourty minutes back, but Derek knew how much Stiles would appreciate it.  
"Would you? Really?"  
"Yeah, as long as I leave about half an hour after you go, it'll be here for you when you get back."  
"You're the best." Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck. Derek thought Stiles was going to kiss him for a moment, but then remembered who Stiles was, his friend. Only his friend. Derek felt sad for about a second, but then Stiles let go and tried to run outside. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He was like the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Derek grabbed his thick puffy jacket and ran over to where Stiles was trying to fit all of his art stuff in the car. He enveloped Stiles in a hug whilst putting the jacket on him and zipping it up.  
"You'll catch your death." He breathed. Their mouths almost touching as Derek longed to move just half an inch closer and kiss Stiles until they were breathless and bruised. But he didn't because Stiles was his friend. Only his friend.  
"See you in two hours I guess," Stiles stepped away and into his car. He hadn't felt the cold with Derek standing there like the radiator that he is, but now it was 41 Fahrenheit and Stiles was glad for the jacket. He drove away leaving Derek standing outside, it started to rain. Derek glanced at his feet, he had old socks on and nothing else. He walked back into the house and closed the door. Putting his back against the door, Derek sighed, face in his hands. He decided to get another half hour of work done so that he didn't have to do it in the morning.

He brought the food home and set up the dining room which they only used if there were people coming over. He heard the doorbell go at about six-fifty. It was weird because Stiles had a key and wasn't due back for another ten minutes or so, depending on how into his art piece he was. One time he didn't come home until ten because the lighting was just right and he couldn't move until he had finshed the centre of the painting. Derek moved to open the door. "Oh. Hey Scott, Allison. Stiles isn't home yet but you're welcome to come and sit in the kitchen while we wait."  
"Hey Derek. You got Benny's?" Scott sniffed.  
"I did indeed."  
"Wow. Stiles must love you!" He said it as a joke, but Derek's throat caught.  
"Come on through. I'm just finishing up some paperwork I started earlier. Do you want a drink? Juice, wine, beer?"  
"Beer's good." Scott said.  
"I'll have a glass of red if you have it?" Allison asked.  
"Yeah, let me go grab you a bottle." Derek saved his word document on the laptop and quickly ran down to the basement which sort of doubled as a wine cellar. He grabbed a bottle of Grace Hill 2008 Kansas Red. It was his favourite. He brought it back up the stairs and poured two glasses of it and took a bottle of beer from the fridge. He heard the door open as he popped the top off the bottle for Scott. "Hey Stiles, we're in the kitchen!" Derek shouted to Stiles who had just come through the door.  
"Hey, get me a beer while I take this stuff up." Derek begrudgingly took another bottle from the fridge. Stiles only turned twenty-one three months ago, and before that Derek wouldn't allow him to drink.  
"Shall we go next door then?" Derek said, grabbing his and Stiles' drinks. He followed Scott and Allison into the dining room. They all sat down, waiting silently for Stiles. Derek had already put plates out and placed all of the food in the middle of the table with spoons and forks to be dished up.  
"Hey," Stiles appeared at the door, he sat down in the only available place, next to Derek. The food was really good as Stiles kept reminding everybody throughout the meal, and didn't stop until at least twenty-five minutes after. The phone rang around the time when the four of them had settled in The Den and were watching America's Next Top Model Cycle 20, which only Stiles and Allison actually enjoyed. Derek ran out into the hall to answer the phone.  
"Derek?" A woman's voice said.  
"Hi Laura, what's up?"  
"I wanted to ask a huge favour from you - and well, Stiles."  
"Okay, shoot." Derek was a little bit uncertain, but it was Laura, how bad could the favour be?  
"You know how I work as a child social worker?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, there's a kid here called Bella, and she can't stay in the house with the other kids because there's no room. And Bella has gone through some recent trauma with her parents and I think that she needs around the clock care. I can't take care of her because I'm only at home five hours each night. But you and Stiles are always at home. Stiles can paint with her and -"  
"Laura what are you trying to say?"  
"Derek, will you and Stiles adopt Bella?" She sounded desperate, well she'd have to be to involve both Stiles and him.  
"Hells to the yeah!" A voice behind him said; Stiles.  
"Stiles no! You're too young and I have loads of work and this is a terrible plan! Besides we only have two bedrooms!" Derek became flustered.  
"Well, I can stay in your room, or you can stay in mine because my room is not safe for a child. Besides," He said imitating Derek. "we do it most nights anyway. What's the harm in making it a permanent thing. We'd both sleep better for it." He mumbled the last part.  
"How old is she Laura?" Derek asked down the phone.  
"Five. So will you do it?" Again Stiles was quick to answer.  
"Hell yeah!"  
"We'll sleep on it. I'll call you in the morning. Where is she staying at the moment?" Derek asked lips pursed.  
"At my apartment. There isn't any space, I told you. Call me as soon as you make up your mind. Love you."  
"Love you." Derek said before hanging up.  
"Can we get her pleeeease?" Stiles begged.  
"She's not a puppy Stiles! But maybe this could be good for us as well." Derek grabbed his laptop which was still sitting in the kitchen and stuck his head around the doorway to The Den. "I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Scott, goodnight Allison. You guys are welcome to stay if it gets too late."  
"Thanks, goodnight Derek." Allison spoke up.  
"Night Derek." Scott mumbled enthralled by the models and how arrogant some of them were, but not all of them, Nina was his favourite but Chlea had something that he liked as well. "Wait! Why am I so into this?" Scott muttered under his breath.  
Stiles was torn, he wanted to go to bed with Derek, but Derek would probably ridicule him if he was still awake when he climbed into Derek's bed. "Hey, are you guys staying, cause I'm kinda beat too." He scratched the back of his head shyly.  
"Sure," Scott said. "I can pull the bed out and get the blankets, they're all in here. Go to bed. You look exhausted."  
"Thanks Scott. Night." Stiles wondered up the stairs, then up his ladder. "Ahhh! What?" Stiles yelled as he saw Derek reading a book on Stiles' bed. Stiles'. As far as Stiles knew, Derek had never even been in the loft, let alone on top of Stiles' bed.  
"I thought about what you said and I think you're right. I do sleep better when you're asleep next to me. So I have a proposition." Stiles raised an eyebrow as Derek put his book down on the bed. "I want to try sleeping the whole night next to you Stiles, just to see if it's not utter exhaustion that causes the good sleep. And if it is you. One night."  
"Uhh. Okay. Just let me change."  
"Sure," Derek turned his head and opened his book again.  
"Okay, are you gonna -"  
"Just turn off the light Stiles."  
"Yes sir!" He chuckled. Wow it was so awkward. Stiles turned off the light and then fell onto his bed, and also Derek's arm. "Sorry," He winced. He pulled his upper body off Derek's arm and then fell back onto the bed.  
"Sleep Stiles."  
"Okay." But Stiles couldn't sleep. Because there was an enormously hot guy in his bed, one he'd had a crush on since he was eighteen - three long and painful years. Because a guy as hot as Derek couldn't be gay and if he was, he wouldn't ever go for a guy like Stiles. Stiles turned over, facing the wall as tears fell down his cheeks, burning his eyes with the truth. But he did sleep and it was even better than any other time. He woke up energised and at nine in the morning which hadn't happened since he was at high school and had to be up before nine.  
"Morning," Derek mumbled into his neck. And somehow, once again, Stiles found himself under a pile of Derek's limbs. But it was warm and comfortable.  
"What have you decided about Laura and Bella?" Stiles looked up at Derek expectantly, eyes wide with the fear of oncoming rejection.  
"Yes,"  
"Woah woah what? Yes?"  
"Yes, I've decided that if you're still up for it, then it'd be nice to have someone else around the house. And to give a kid a better chance at life. But you have to know that this isn't something that can be entered into lightly. We'll be her legal parents for the next thirteen plus years of her life!"  
"Why only thirteen?"  
"Because then legally she can find her birth parents -"  
"Didn't you hear Laura last night? This girl has no birth parents."  
"No, Laura said that 'Bella has gone through some recent trauma with her parents'." Derek was great as a defense lawyer because he had a perfect memory which is why he could quote Laura word for word.  
"Yeah, that basically means that her parents were killed or died or something."  
"Even more reason then, we'll be her legal parents for the rest of her life!"  
"I wanna do it Derek." Stiles said into Derek's ear. Derek got up and went down the ladder. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to call Laura." Derek smiled.  
"Okay, I'm going to go check on Scott and Allison." Stiles climbed down after Derek and then went downstairs into The Den, knocking first.  
"Come in," Stiles heard. He opened the door to the pair snuggled up on the sofa watching Breaking Bad. "Sorry Stiles." Scott turned the tv off as soon as he realised what it showed.  
"It's okay. Do you guys want breakfast? I was going to try and rope Derek into taking me to the IHOP if you wanna come?"  
"Why? You never go to the IHOP." Scott asked.  
"Because we're celebrating!"  
"What?"  
"Derek and I are adopting, today! That's what the phone call was about last night."  
"How are you guys not married?" Scott muttered.  
"What?" Stiles turned beetroot red just as Derek came around the corner and put an arm around Stiles' waist, pulling his face to meet Derek's.  
"We're really doing this." He placed his forehead against Stiles'. Stiles breathed in.  
"Yeah we are." He smiled. Scott coughed.  
"Hey, Derek. I think we should go to the IHOP to celebrate." Scott said.  
"Sure, grab your coat Stiles." Scott walked over to Stiles, they high fived behind their backs, Allison chuckling in the background. But Stiles didn't grab his coat, instead Derek was already there holding the coat as Stiles pulled his arms through the holes. 

After their breakfast at IHOP, Stiles and Derek dropped Scott and Allison off at their apartment and went to meet Laura. "I'm glad you guys decided to come down here. Bella is sitting in the play room at the minute -"  
"Derek!"  
"What?"  
"We need a play room!"  
"We'll figure that out later Stiles!"  
"She was in my office but we need to go over some paperwork and formalities there first." Laura continued chuckling. She led them into her office and gestured for them to sit in the chairs. "You have to know, there are two ways of doing this. One - you take her on temporarily, until we can find her a home or there is enough room here. Or the other way is that you adopt her full stop, keep her and raise her as your daughter. You probably want the first one as it is a favou-"  
"The second one." Stiles said confidently. "Please, we've made up our minds. Permanence is always better after trauma." Stiles drifted away as he remembered the last few years. His permanence being with Derek also.  
"Well, if you're sure."  
"We're sure." Derek said putting a hand over Stiles'.  
"You just need to sign a few forms then and then I'll take you to meet her."  
"Derek can do that. I'm no good at paperwork. Just tell me where to sign." Stiles smiled.  
"Here... and here... and here... initial and date... and here." Stiles signed as Derek read through the papers. "Are you ready to meet her?" Stiles nodded vigourously. "Well come on then." Stiles and Derek followed Laura out of her office and then a minute or two down the hall to a big room marked 'Playroom'. Laura pushed open the doors, a few children looking up at her and the boys wondering if they were going to be picked. Laura walked over to a small table with a little girl sitting at it. Her name tag said 'Bella'. "Hi Bella." The girl was shorter than average but she had long brown hair down to her waist and her facial features were soft.  
"Hi," She said shyly.  
"This is my brother Derek," She said pointing to Derek. "and this is his - friend -" Another jab in the heart for both Stiles. "Stiles." She pointed to Stiles. "They're going to adopt you today. I'll be outside if you need me."  
"Okay," Bella said, trying to wrap her head around the whole adoption thing. "I'm going to live with you?"  
"Yeah," Stiles breathed still nervous.  
"How long?" She asked.  
"Forever, I guess." Stiles answered. In a flash, Bella had jumped onto Stiles, grabbing his neck.  
"You really mean it? Forever and ever?" She sounded delighted.  
"Yes," Stiles put his hands around Bella's back as he stood up. "But you're going to have to do something for me first." Bella nodded enthusiastically. "I want you to go and get all of you stuff so we can put it in Derek's car, okay?" Bella nodded again, Stiles put her down as she rushed out of the doors. A little boy walked up to Derek.  
"Hi." He said standing in front of Derek. He had lighter hair and was a few inches taller than Bella, it was obvious that he was older but Derek wasn't quite sure how much older he was.  
"Hello, and how old are you?" Derek asked. The boy held up six fingers.  
"I'm six. Are you taking Bella to live with you?"  
"Yes we are, are you okay with that?"  
"I guess." The boy thought. "Can I live with you?" He asked excitedly. "I promise I won't break anything and I'll be good and I go to school like a good boy."  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Owen. What's your name?"  
"Hi Owen, I'm Derek. I'll be back in a second." Derek left Owen in the playroom. "Laura? Stiles?"  
"Derek? What's up?" Stiles came out of Laura's office holding Bella's hand and her red and black spot rain coat.  
"I want another one." Derek choked out before his face practically erupted with a gigantic smile.  
"Derek, they're not puppies." Stiles smirked. "Which one?" Laura appeared.  
"Laura, I want to take Owen home as well."  
"Yay! Owen! He's my favourite friend!" Bella told Stiles jumping up and down.  
"That's good Bella, let's go put your stuff in the car. Derek, keys?" Derek tossed him the keys and walked into Laura's office again.  
"Derek, two kids? Really? I could barely get you to take one."  
"I don't know. I just -"  
"Formed a connection. It happens. Let me get you the paperwork. Permanent or temporary?"  
"Permanent." Laura smiled at her younger brother, for all the years she had known him Derek was truly his happiest around kids - and Stiles, but that was for another day.  
"Okay."  
An hour later, the new family were driving home from Laura's work. The kids had taken Derek's last name as he was the oldest and Stiles didn't want them to be ridiculed. "We haven't sorted out the bedrooms yet but we'll do that tomorrow." Derek told Bella and Owen. "Is it okay if you share a big bed tonight, until we get you new ones?"  
"How big?" Owen asked dubiously.  
"Come see." Derek said, pulling up to the house. The kids followed Derek into the house and up into his room as Stiles grabbed the bags.  
"Awesome! It's so big!" Bella shrieked with excitement.  
"Have you had lunch yet?" They both nodded. "Okay. What would you like to eat for dinner later?"  
"Brains!" Owen laughed as he climbed onto Derek's lap.  
"Well, I want spag-hetti." Bella said pronouncing all of the syllables.  
"Yeah! Spaghetti and brains!" Owen jumped off of Derek's lap and charged playfully at his new sister. Downstairs, Stiles was calling Scott.  
"Hi Scott."  
"Hey Stiles, how'd it go?"  
"We go two." Stiles laughed.  
"What? How?"  
"Derek became infatuated with this six year old called Owen, so now it's a family of four not three."  
"What's the other one called?" Scott asked chuckling.  
"Bella, she's adorable. I might need to hire Allison." In the recent years, Allison had done many jobs including an archery teacher, an interior designer and a personal shopper. "For the interior design. Derek's giving them his bedroom. I'm thinking if we get rid of the bathroom, knock the wall down and then build a wall in the middle, we could have two great bedrooms."  
"But, Stiles, then you'd only have one bathroom."  
"Then we'd put one in the basement and have heating in there!"  
"Can't fault you on that! Ally wants to know when we can come see them."  
"Tomorrow I guess, I think once we get dinner on and then have them fed, it'll be bed time. So tomorrow. I think that Derek and I'll be shopping in the afternoon, so if you can bring Allison and yourself over before noon, that'd be great -" Stiles heard a shrill cry coming from Derek's bedroom. "Gotta go!" He hung up. Stiles rushed up the stairs."What happened?"  
"Owen pushed me off the bed!" Bella was crying and ran over to Stiles with her hands up in the air as soon as she saw him. Stiles took that as a sign to lift her up.  
"I'm sure it was an accident. Where does it hurt honey?" Bella pointed to her elbow. "Can I kiss it better?" Bella nodded, tears coming less and less. Stiles bent his head down to kiss her elbow. "Better?" She nodded again.  
"I'm sorry Bella. It was an accident." Owen sniffed. He looked like he was about to cry as well.  
"It's okay Owen." Bella reached down, which Stiles took as the queue to put her down. Bella waddled over to Owen and hugged him and he hugged her back.  
"Have you guys seen Narnia?" Stiles asked. They both shook their heads. "Let's go downstairs and go into The Den while Derek makes dinner." Derek nodded his head.  
"What's The Den Stiles?" Bella asked yawning. He picked her up and he grabbed Owen's hand, following Derek down the stairs.  
"The Den is the warmest most comfortable place in the house. If you feel scared at all you can come find me or Derek, or you can go into The Den." Owen yawned. Stiles opened the door to The Den and turned on the tv, putting Narnia in the dvd player. He placed Owen and Bella on the sofa and surrounded them with pillows and blankets. Then he turned the light down. "I'm just going next door, to see if dinner's ready." The kids didn't make a sound, enthralled by the movie. "Hey Derek. Is dinner ready?"  
"No," Derek smirked. "Ten minutes."  
"Really? But I'm hungry."  
"You're literally the biggest kid in the house."  
"Yeah, thanks for giving them your room."  
"I know how you like the space, I don't do anything in there that I couldn't do in your room. My laptop can sit in your room."  
"Our room." Stiles smiled as he grabbed the wooden spoon that was in the pot and had a taste. "Mmm... I can wait ten minutes for this. It's amazing."  
"Family recipe." As Stiles informed Derek of the changes he wanted to make with the kid's rooms and the basement, Derek finished cooking. "It's ready." He announced. "Go get the kids." Derek plated it up and took it into the dining room. Stiles put the movie on pause and promised that they could watch the end before they went to bed, and he led them into the dining room. The family ate, because that's what they were now. The Hale family. Stiles might not be a Hale, but his kids were, and that's what they were as well - his kids, his and Derek's together.

After dinner, true to his word, Stiles let Owen and Bella watch the end of Narnia whilst he and Derek cleared up. "You know we have to go clothes shopping and furniture shopping and toy shopping and wow, we're going to max out all of our credit cards before we even get to food shopping!" Stiles said, out of breath at even the concept of the whole thing.  
"You know Stiles, I used to earn a lot of money. I saved most of it for a rainy day."  
"How much have you got?" Stiles asked, curious but not having a single clue.  
"In total?" Stiles nodded. "Thirty-two."  
"Thousand? That's a lot." Derek shook his head. "What? Thirty-two hundred?" Again he shook his head. "Please tell me then its just thirty-two bucks because I couldn't handle it if it's thirty-two million!"  
"I have thirty-two million dollars."  
"Holy -" Derek placed his hand against Stiles' mouth before he swore. "Nibblets. How?"  
"I'm the best at what I do."  
"Why didn't you leave and buy a mansion or something?"  
"I get lonely, that's why I'm hardly ever in the office. And if I had, we wouldn't have two beautiful children." Derek smiled.  
"That's a lot of cash Derek! We're not going to be maxing out those credit cards anytime soon!" Stiles laughed.  
"I'm gonna check on the kids alright, don't go telling too many people how rich we are."  
"How rich you are you mean."  
"No. How rich we are." Derek left the kitchen. He stuck his head around the doorway just as the end credits rolled. "Time for bed. You've got a big day ahead. You're going to meet some new people and we're going to buy you some clothes and things for your bedrooms." Derek switched off the tv. Both children put their hands up wanting to be lifted, so Derek compromised and had one on his back and one in his arms. Owen climbed carefully onto Derek's back, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck like a cobra, while Bella settled in his arms because she was practically asleep already. Derek walked them up the stairs and into his old bedroom, tucking Bella in first on the left side and then Owen on the right side. "Goodnight Bella, goodnight Owen." He kissed them both on the forehead as he heard mutters of 'night Derek' and a most heartbreaking 'night daddy' from Bella. He flicked off the light but left the door slightly open with the hallway light on just in case. Meeting Stiles in the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water. "Hey I'm real tired. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."  
"Okay, yeah. Me too I guess. Are you okay?" Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder.  
"Bella just called me daddy." Stiles wrapped Derek up in a hug.  
"You are her daddy now. I can't tell, are you happy or sad about this?"  
"Happy, happy. I'm definitely happy. Let's go to bed Stiles. Who knows when they'll wake up, and we've got a full day planned for tomorrow." Stiles let go of Derek in favour of being dragged first up the stairs and then the ladder. They got ready for bed and then fell, once again, into the bed that would be far too low for dwarves let alone two fairly tall men.  
"Night Der."  
"Night Stiles."  
It turned out that Owen was an early riser, meaning that he was standing at the bottom of the rickety ladder leading to Stiles and Derek's bedroom yelling for them to wake up at five-thirty in the morning. "DEREK! STILES! WAKE UP! I'M HUNGRY!" He yelled up at them. Derek was the first one awake because Stiles was not a morning person. Derek pulled on a shirt and stepped down the ladder. "Derek. Can I have some food? Please?"  
"Sure, where's Bella buddy?" Derek asked looking around.  
"She's not in the bed." Owen said.  
"What?" Immediately, Stiles rushed down the ladder. "Bella's not there?" Stiles scampered into the bedroom only to find that Owen was right.  
"Don't panic Stiles. We locked all of the doors and windows!" Derek came up behind Stiles.  
"Wait. I have an idea." Stiles rushed down the stairs like Sherlock Holmes. He threw open the door to The Den and sure enough, Bella was there, covered in about twenty blankets, asleep. Stiles picked up Bella and the blankets and cradled her to his chest.  
"Stiles?" She woke up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Yeah, do you want some breakfast?" She nodded, yawning. Stiles and Bella followed Derek who had taken Owen's hand into the kitchen.  
"What would you like? We have coco pops, or we have porridge or bacon sandwiches or pancakes?" Derek asked as he lifted Owen to sit on the spare counter.  
"Pancakes." Bella said. Owen nodded his confirmation.  
"Okay, Stiles would you like pancakes as well?" Stiles nodded. Derek put the gas on. Derek got out the pancake batter and the bacon and the bread. He had two pans going; one for his bacon and the other for the pancakes. Stiles lifted Bella to sit next to Owen. They were the other side of the fridge from Derek and the fire so Stiles wasn't too worried.  
"Derek, I'm just going to the bathroom. Won't be a minute." Stiles ran out of the room, trying to be as quick as possible in case Derek needed a hand. He came back to Derek talking to Bella.  
"Bella, do you have a book in your bag?" She nodded. "Maybe if you go and get it, Stiles might read it to you." Bella nodded again, this time putting her arms up, asking to be lifted. Derek put the spatula down and lifted Bella. She ran off back up the stairs. A few seconds later, she came back with 'The Princess and The Pea'. She handed it to Stiles.  
"C'mon then. Let's go and read it."  
"Can I come to?" Owen asked shyly.  
"If you think you'll like it, sure." Owen put his arms up. Stiles lifted him.  
After breakfast, it turned out that Owen was not only hungry but tired too. Derek decided to do some more work on his laptop which he set up in the kitchen, whilst Stiles took the kids up to bed again, asking Derek to wake them all up at nine. Stiles put one child either side of him and they all drifted off to sleep once again. Derek went to check on them at nine and what he saw almost brought tears to his eyes. Stiles was in the middle, fast asleep and Bella and Owen were snuggled up against him, awake. "Hi Derek." Owen whispered, putting his finger against his mouth. "Stiles is asleep. Shhh." Bella motioned for Derek to join them. He did. Derek placed himself carefully next to Bella and laid his head down just for a minute. They were all out like a light. 

The next thing any of them knew, someone was knocking at the bedroom door. Derek opened his eyes and saw Scott standing at the door looking nervous. "Hey Scott." Derek shook Stiles awake.  
"Huh? What?" Stiles said almost hitting Derek in the face. Bella giggled from next to them.  
"I guess you haven't had breakfast yet." Scott said.  
"Oh no. We've had breakfast. At half five this morning, because of this cheeky monkey." Stiles leant over to tickle Owen. He laughed.  
"It's almost noon." Scott stood scratching his head unsure of what to do. "Allison's in the kitchen, she saw the mess you made and had to clear up. I guess that was breakfast." Stiles nodded.  
"We better get changed then." Stiles grabbed Bella's bag, pulling out some clothes. Allison appeared from the other side of the door.  
"I can do that for you." She reached to grab Bella's clothes and crouched down. "Hi, my name's Allison, I'm Stiles' friend. Nice to meet you." Allison stuck her hand out for Bella to shake.  
"I'm Bella."  
"Well, Bella, do you mind if I get you ready while Stiles and Derek go get changed?" Bella nodded.  
"And me, and me!" Owen propelled himself towards Scott. Scott was almost caught off guard but luckily, he grabbed Owen just in time.  
"Okay, but be got for Scott and Allison. We won't be a minute." Stiles said, leaving the room. Derek followed after him as he left. They got changed in record timing and hurried back to see how Scott and Allison were coping. Scott was trying to pull down Owen's trousers because Owen had put them on back to front and Allison was brushing Bella's hair. "Right, we can eat out for lunch, so Bella, are you ready to go?" Bella nodded. "Allison, can you take Bella and put her in Derek's car, key's are in the kitchen." Allison nodded.  
"C'mon Bella, let's go get in the car. We'll follow you in our car because there won't be enough room."  
"Okay, Derek, I'm going into the kitchen to get three juice boxes." Derek smirked. "What? Unless you want one too?" He shook his head. "Help Scott with Owen, I'll be in the car." It was like a military operation.  
"Owen, you need to take your trousers off because you've got them on the wrong way." Derek said still smiling at what Stiles had said.  
"Okay," They were ready to go and in the car within ten minutes.  
"Right, if we go to the Mall and try and get clothes first, then have lunch, we will hopefully be done by tonight." Stiles said to Derek.  
"The Mall it is."  
It only took twenty minutes to get there as there was hardly any traffic, which was surprising for a thursday. Usually it was bad on thursdays, fridays and saturdays. They got to the kids clothes store without too much hassle but everytime they went to pay, Owen found another top that he wanted. Derek paid and they all walked down to the cafe. Since it was fall, they were doing all the seasonal foods like pumpkin soup and beef stews and stuffed butternut squash. Derek ordered two pumpkin soups, a stuffed butternut squash, and three ham and cheese toasties with chips. You could probably guess that Stiles had what the kids were having. And every time Stiles wasn't looking, Derek would snatch a chip from his plate. But Stiles knew what he was doing and just let him anyway. "So, I think that our next course of action should be to split up, Derek if you go with Allison and hire builders and get paint and stuff, I can take Scott and the kids and buy toys and then we can meet up around three thirty to buy furniture. Sound good?" Stiles announced as everybody had finished.  
"How're you going to pay for the toys?" Derek asked Stiles.  
"I do have money, but if you really want to pay for it, then we can transfer the money back into my account later tonight." Stiles answered.  
"Yeah, okay. Allison and I'll see you at three thirty then." Derek kissed the top of Bella and Owen's head and then left with Allison.  
"Lets go toy shopping!" Stiles shouted excitedly. He had always wondered how all of the bills had been paid on time, even when he was broke. Three rabbits, four ninjas, two trains and at least four dozen books later, it was three thirty and Derek had called for them to meet at the cafe again. Once they were all gathered in the cafe, Derek had decided to tell everyone that the work in the kids bedrooms should be done before sunday. He had paid extra for the builders to be finished early. Allison agreed and said that she had a few ideas for the interior design.  
"I want to keep the stylised look of Derek's bedroom and yet still make it youthful. I think I'll need to draw up a design before we start buying furniture."  
"Sure! That sounds great Ally. Thanks so much. I'll go into WHSmiths and buy you a sketch pad and some pencils. Is that all you need?" Stiles said excitedly.  
"Yeah, just make sure theres at least two shades of every colour. Thanks Stiles." Stiles pretended to tip his imaginary hat at Allison before going to the other shop. Soon after though, Bella and Owen became restless, needing a nap.  
"I'll take them home, we'll have some milk and cookies and take a nap in The Den." Stiles said grabbing a few of the bags of toys.  
"But won't the builders wake you up?" Scott asked Stiles.  
"No, because The Den is soundproofed. They'll sleep like logs."  
"Okay. I'll see you when we bring the furniture back I guess. It can go in the basement and we won't start building the bathroom in the basement until everything else is finished." Derek directed at Stiles. "So we can store it all in there whilst they're building."  
"Sure, I'll take your car." Derek passed Stiles the keys. "I'll see you guys later. C'mon Bella, Owen. We're gonna go now."  
The rest of the week passed similarly, with Stiles often going off for naps with the kids and the bedrooms being built. Owen's bedroom turned out quite nicely with green paint and very dark brown wood, compared to Bella's pink and lilac bedroom. All of the work was finished by the end of the month, Bella and Owen had moved in properley and they had settled down nicely. They were like a true family. 

One day, the next month, Stiles took them to the park. They met lots of new people and even made a few new friends. However, about four hours after they got back, Bella started sniffing, like she had a cold. Derek was working that day, so Stiles made her some hot cocoa and tucked her into bed, putting a pack of tissues next to her pillow. Fifteen minutes later, he heard a sniffing behind him. "Bella, I told you to stay in bed, you're not going to -" He turned around to see Owen sniffing. "Okay, let's make you some cocoa and put you to bed too. It'll make you feel better. I promise." Owen nodded. And as soon as he got Owen into bed, he decided that he would read to them. He opened the door that conjoined the two rooms and sat by the wall so that both of his children could hear what he was saying. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood..." He continued for the rest of the story. When he had finished, though Bella and Owen were not asleep by the ending, they were very close to it. Well, that was until Stiles sneezed. 'Crap.' He thought. "C'mon, I think that we need to go get more cocoa and blankets and then go have a nap in my bed." Bella and Owen scampered after him.

They settled in his and Derek's bed pretty quickly. Stiles was in the middle of course, he was sick too, but this way they could both snuggle into him. All the lights were off when Derek got home. No one was making a sound. Derek checked the kitchen, then the dining room, then The Den. "Hello? Is anybody home?" Derek called. He walked into the kids bedrooms and then heard something. It sounded like someone was blowing their nose. "Stiles?"  
"Up here." He called. Derek climbed the ladder and found his three favourite people lying with red faces and snotty tissues in his bed.  
"Are you sick?" Derek asked putting his hand to first Owen's then Bella's foreheads. "They've got a temperature Stiles. Are you okay?" Derek placed his hand up against Stiles' forehead as well. "You've got one too."  
"It'll pass." Stiles wheezed.  
"No, I don't think it will. I was talking to Allison a while back and Scott's mum is a nurse. Maybe I could call him?" Derek crouched down. He grabbed a handful of the used tissues and threw them in the bin.  
"No, I don't thi-"  
"Stiles, I would really rather make sure you're all okay." Stiles nodded.  
"If you're going down, could you bring up more cocoa and tissues?" He pleaded. Derek nodded. Stiles must have passed out because the next time he opened his eyes, Melissa McCall was standing over him. "I'm okay. I promise." Stiles croaked out.  
"Stiles, you've been passed out for over two hours now." Melissa said worriedly. "The best thing you can do now is take off most of your clothes, remember to drink plenty, and if you get too hot, remove the covers. There's no point in keeping the heat in. I'll leave some antibiotics as a last resort on the window ledge. If it becomes too much or it's still going on in three days, Stiles take two and only give half to Owen or Bella. Once every five hours. Derek can I talk to you down the hall?" Derek nodded following Melissa down the ladder. "I suggest you grab as many bottles of water as you have in the house. Grab juice boxes and grab apples and bananas and as many tissues as you can get. Take them upstairs and don't fight the disease. It'll get you eventually. Wouldn't you rather have it now than have to take days off work next week because of it. I'll check in in five days. It should have all cleared up by then."  
"Thank you. We'll see you then."  
"I'll show myself out." She smiled and then walked out of the house.  
"Stiles! I'll be back in a second." Derek went into the kitchen to do as Melissa had said, grabbing everything and putting them in six plastic bags.  
It was only a matter of time before Derek got sick, but he stripped down to his underwear and turned the tv on. It was a very lazy week with the illness, but they managed to become closer as a family. The kids were so exhausted that they didn't complain when Stiles wanted real tv instead of 24/7 Blue Peter and Bubble Guppies. Instead Stiles wanted to watch Scooby Doo and Adventure Time, because neither of those are for children, obviously. Derek rolled his eyes the first time Stiles changed the channel. "But Adventure Time isn't for kids it's about a nuclear apocalypse and an orphan and a vampire. There are some really cool theories about it too. Like Finn is in a coma after his attempted to commit suicide, or it's all bedtime stories that Simon, before he becomes the Ice King, tells Marceline. Or, the Ice King is a metaphor for dimentia, so it isn't for kids. It's a real hard-hitting tv show!" Stiles sniffled. Right then, the phone rang.  
"I'll get it. You just keep watching your real hard-hitting tv show!" Derek laughed. Derek answered the phone. "Hello. Derek speaking."  
"Hey Derek, it's Cora."  
"Oh, hey Cora. What's up?"  
"Mum asked me to call you and ask about if you wanted to come to the barbeque on sunday?"  
"Tomorrow or next sunday?"  
"Next sunday. You can bring Stiles and your kids, Peter's going to and so's aunt Cathy with her son who's also six."  
"Sure. We'll come. Thanks Cora."  
"Bye Derek." She hung up.  
"Where're we going Derek?" Stiles asked, pulling Derek back into bed.  
"The Hale family barbeque. Next sunday."  
The week faded in a blink of an eye as their cold or flu or whatever it was passed over. Stiles was so energetic by the end of it all, that he washed all of their bed sheets, clothes and disinfected the whole house. He also somehow had enough time to make homemade coleslaw and potato salad. He knew the Hale's wouldn't have any as he called Laura the day before. "Derek? Can you try this coleslaw and potato salad?" He put a spoon in Derek's mouth as he rounded the corner.  
"Mmm... it's amazing."  
"And the potato salad?" Another spoon went into Derek's mouth.  
"The best." Derek decided that if there was any time to do it. Now was the best. He leant his face into where Stiles was standing smiling. And he pressed his lips up against Stiles'. They stood like that for a moment, in the kitchen of their house, kissing. There was definitely some tongue in there as well, but neither of them moved away. It was Stiles who stepped back first after an eternity and a half.  
"Wow." Was all he could say.  
"Yeah," Suddenly, Derek felt a tugging at his trousers. He looked down. "Hey Bella, what's up?" He smiled.  
"Can I bring my pony?" She asked, her eyes glistening up at him.  
"Sure. Go tell Owen that he can bring one toy as well. But only one, okay?"  
"Okay." Bella skipped off.  
"Can I bring something to show off as well Derek?" Stiles turned to him, smiling innocently.  
"What did you have in mind?" Stiles leant in for another kiss, but stopped millimeters from Derek's lip.  
"Oh, I think I'll figure it out. Come on kids, we must forget our coats. It could be cold." Stiles followed Bella up the stairs. Derek thought it could be something to do with him, maybe a gift or even, quite possibly a ring. No, it was too soon. Though they had known each other for years, they weren't ready for that sort of commitment. Were they?  
They got to the barbeque all in one piece and as Owen ran off to play with Derek's aunt's son, Bella wasn't so sure. "Hey munchkin. What's wrong?" Stiles bent down to ask.  
"I don't want to play."  
"How about if I turned you into a beautiful butterfly? Will you play then?" Bella nodded slowly, thinking it over first.  
"Okay, I'll grab my paints. You go find us somewhere to sit that has two chairs, alright?" Bella nodded again, more sure of herself this time. Stiles opened the trunk of Derek's car and pulled out an old fashioned suitcase, except it was easily a third of the size of one. He closed the trunk and fell into step with his daughter. They sat down and Stiles turned his chair to face Bella's. "What colour butterfly do you want to be Bella? Blue? Purple? Pink?"  
"I wanna be orange." She smiled.  
"Okay, orange it is then, close your eyes." Stiles transformed her with colours and shapes and vivid imagery into a graceful orange butterfly, he focused more on the traits of the monarch butterfly. Once he was finished, Stiles put all of his paints back, pulling out a mirror. He showed the mirror to Bella.  
"I look beautiful! Thank you daddy." Stiles' breath caught in his throat.  
"You're welcome honey. Why don't you go and play now. I'm going to go and get the coleslaw and potato salad." She nodded. Derek moved through a sea of relatives congratulating him on his kids. They all knew about Bella and Owen a few days after him and Stiles had signed the adoption forms because Laura had told his mother who had told everyone else. It was bound to happen at some time. But this barbeque was the first time the rest of the family got to meet the kids. However, in the crowd of people, some friends, most family, all Derek could think about was Stiles and their kiss that morning. What was Stiles going to bring 'to show off'. Derek tormented himself with ideas both good and bad, but so many swirling around his head. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. Derek walked inside his old house, memories replaced the ideas that had been filling his head. He remembered when he left to find a new beginning, a new story. One with Stiles. Derek trailed his fingertips along the hallway of photos. Most from when he was a child himself. Nostaglia surrounded him, engulfed him until he reached a chapter from his family's life he was not a part of. His parents wedding. He stopped in front of the pictures. Talia was as beautiful as ever and Derek's father looked so happy. With a start, Derek realised that the look his parents were giving each other in the photograph was a look that Stiles gave him, every time they saw each other. Derek felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, it was Laura.  
"Laura? What are you -?"  
"You finally realised little brother. Stiles is in love with you. Don't let him go!" A tear fell from Laura's cheek. Derek had heard about Laura's engagement to a man called Henry, but Derek never knew why it broke off.  
"What happened Laura?"  
"He, Henry, moved away. He went to live with his mother after his father had passed. He asked me to go with him, but I couldn't leave the kids." Laura pressed her face into Derek's chest. "Don't let him go!" At that moment, Stiles came running up the hallway.  
"Derek, I want to make an announcement but I need you outside for it." Stiles stopped. Derek nodded and went outside with Stiles. Once they were out, Stiles picked up a glass and a knife and tapped on it. "Ladies and gentlemen, you probably don't know me, I don't know most of you. But I just wanted to say that I asked Derek this morning if I could bring something to show off, to him and everyone here. It sounds way more pretentious than it actually is. I promise. I just wanted to let you all know that -"  
"Get on with it!" Someone shouted.  
"that you will not be able to get hold either Derek or me for the next two months, because we're staying in London." Derek was speechless.  
"Well, do something then." Another person shouted, one who particularly sounded like Cora. Derek stepped over to where Stiles was standing and embraced him. He didn't even care that they were standing in front of some of their more prudish of relatives. But in that moment, Derek kissed Stiles more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone before.  
"The kids too?" Derek asked when they came up for air.  
"What did you think that I'd leave my kids with someone for two months while I'm half way across the globe with some stranger." Stiles smiled. "No way."  
"How did you pay for it?"  
"You're not the only one who saves for a rainy day. Well, guess what. It's a fucking storm out there."  
"STILES!" Derek warned.  
"Sorry."  
Before the next week was out, the four of them were on a plane to London, England. It was over ten hours to get there, but both Bella and Owen were sleeping or watching movies. Derek, however was not aware that Stiles did not do well flying. "Hey, are you okay?" Derek placed his arm against Stiles'. He shook his head."Shhh... shhh. You're okay. Soon we'll be in London and you won't have to worry. Let's put this up shall we?" Derek lifted the arm rest that separated their chairs. He pulled Stiles to lean on him. "You'll be okay Stiles, just sleep." Stiles did, Derek didn't want to risk him not falling back to sleep and so didn't wake him up for food. Instead, he just put all of the packaged food in a plastic bag ready for when he woke up. And when Stiles did finally wake up, there was twenty minutes of the flight left and three muffins, three packets of crackers, a breakfast wrap, and two puddings along with four bottles of water waiting for him. "Are you feeling better now?" Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.  
"Yes." He managed to croak out. "Where's Owen?" Stiles glanced at the empty seat.  
"Bathroom. He assured me he would be fine on his own. It's just two seats away. Stiles nodded and pressed his face back into Derek's neck. But the movement saw Bella crawling out of her seat to sit on Stiles' lap.  
"Are you awake now?" She asked, poking Stiles' arm.  
"Yes, I'm awake. Are you awake?" He rounded on her, pulling his arms around her waist so she didn't fall backwards as she faced him.  
"I think so." She poked her own face. "Yes. I'm awake."  
It took two days to get over the jetlag. Luckily, they were in London for two months. "I propose that we take the kids out for breakfast waffles and then we do a tour around the city. How does that sound?" Stiles asked Derek as he saw his eyelids flutter open. Derek nodded.  
"Yeah. But can I at least have a few more minutes in bed?" They had chosen to stay in a room with two king sized beds because Owen and Bella didn't like to be too far apart, and neither did Stiles and Derek.  
"If you must, Bella, Owen and I have been up for at least an hour!" Stiles exclaimed.  
"Wait, where are they?" Derek muttered.  
"At your feet silly!" Bella chuckled. "Daddy's a silly billy, isn't he Owen?"  
"Yes he is." Owen replied. Derek leant over to kiss Stiles.  
"Good morning." He said.  
"G'd mrn'." Stiles looked flustered. "I need the bathroom, so if you could so kindly untangle your limbs from me good sir, I shall be on my way." Stiles said pretending to bow, well, at least that's what it looked like laying down.  
"But, fine sir. Shall I ever see you again?" They like to play knights in front of the kids as Owen's current obsession was with the knights of the round table and Sir Lancelot.  
"Nay, I am but a blacksmith's boy and you are the king's son. This could ne'er work. Now, let me slay the beast and empty my bladder before a fate worse than death befalls on you and the townsfolk." Derek laughed as Stiles ran into the bathroom. True to his word, they went out for breakfast waffles and decided to take the open top bus tour. It was much more enjoyable than it would first seem. It even stopped outside Hamley's toy store. The oldest toy store in the world. To Derek's dismay, Stiles dragged the kids inside.  
"Fine! You're each allowed two toys, but please don't bring me the most expensive toys in the store." He looked at Stiles.  
"Me too?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded.  
"Off you go, and don't come back until you find something you really want, not just something a salesperson says you want." Surely enough, Bella wanted two male Barbies, Owen wanted a remote control truck and a set of green army men. And Stiles. Stiles managed to find something he really wanted. A lava lamp controlled by music from your phone and a tiny hovercraft. "Okay, let's go pay for this stuff. Do either of you need to go to the bathroom?" He looked at Owen and Bella for an answer.  
"Yes." Bella said.  
"Stiles, Owen and I'll queue to pay and you take Bella to the bathroom."  
"Sir yes sir. It was an honour to serve by your side. Sir!" Stiles put his hand up to his forehead. Owen giggled behind him.  
The next two months passed so quickly, they went on a picnic most weeks in Hyde Park and Stiles found a painting class twice a week that he wanted to take part in. They even managed to hire a babysitter for the night and go to see Swan Lake being performed at the Coliseum. It was the most beautiful and magnificent thing that Stiles had ever seen. The costumes and the props were amazing let alone the dancing. As the show came to a close, Derek lead Stiles out the doors. He lead him across the road where there wasn't any people. "Stiles. I don't really know how to start, so I'm just going to -" Derek got down on one knee. "Stiles, I know we've known each other for forever, but we've only intimately known each other since we got our children. Not a physical intimacy, but an emotional one. And I'm okay with that. You've bared your soul to me more than once. But if you'll have me, it could be so much more than that, we could be so much more than that, we could be partners in life, together. Over these last few years living with you, I've seen you flourish. You're not afraid of much, but I've seen your fears and I know them myself. Family being the biggest one. To lose as much family as you have already, I wouldn't ever ask you to replace them, but just widen your heart for me. Let me in closer. And I'll let you in closer to mine. Stiles Stilinski? Will you marry me?" Derek pulled out a ring box. He opened it, revealing a silver band with writing engraved on it 'And they lived happily ever after...'  
"Of course I fucking will, you fucking douchebag. You're making me cry." Sure enough, tears were running down Stiles' face and snot was building up in his nose. "I'm not a pretty crier." He sniffed.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Derek kissed him deeply.  
For their last full day in London, they decided to go to the beach. It was very hot for England and they had swimwear just in case, so Stiles thought 'Why not?' Stiles packed sandwiches and juice boxes which he threw in the back off their hire car. They had bought Bella a Little Mermaid swim suit which had pink frills around it. When they got her to try it on back in Beacon Hills, she didn't take it off for three days. They also bought her a white sun hat to keep her from being sunburnt. Owen had shorts that were a green hawiian floral pattern. Stiles liked them so much that he got blue ones to match. Derek called him ridiculous. As they drove to the nearest beach, Stiles flicked the radio on. It was the new One Direction song, Drag Me Down. To be fair, it was a pretty good song but Stiles was more into Panic!at the Disco. He flicked the radio back off. Leaning around to face the kids in the backseats, Stiles said "Hey, who wants to play a game?"  
"Me!" Owen shouted, Bella was a little calmer when she said the same.  
"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something that begins with... r."  
"What do we do now?" Bella asked, a glint in her eye.  
"Now, you have to guess something that you can see that starts with the letter 'r'."  
"Umm, rocket ship?" Owen asked glancing at his bag with his toy rocket ship hanging out of it.  
"No, but good guess. Try again."  
"Rabbit?" Bella guessed, again looking at the bag of toys.  
"Try looking where I'm looking." Stiles said turning back to face forwards.  
"Road?" Bella asked.  
"Yep. Now it's your turn." They played I spy until they reached the beach. It was lunch time by the time they reached it, so Stiles grabbed a rug that they bought earlier that morning and set it out with an umbrella for shade. Derek picked up the basket full of food and the towels. They ate the sandwiches and then drank the juice. As Stiles lay of the rug, next to Derek, all he could think of was how happy he was at that moments. How they weren't just friends anymore, how they were a proper family. 

Back in Kansas, as they walked through the front door, Derek picked up a letter. It was from Owen's school. "Hey, Stiles listen to this. Dear Mr Hale, As you may be aware, your son Owen is due back to school in a few weeks time. On the date of the 11th of September, there is a fathers day at the school. To get to know all of the parents we have scheduled fathers and mothers days where the parent comes in to spend the day with us and all of the children. I have made certain that both yourself and Mr Stilinski are allowed to partake in fathers day if you so wish. No pressure. Many thanks, Mr Hemmingway. Principal of Beacon Hills Prep."  
"Allowed to partake? He sounds a bit like a homophobe if you ask me." Stiles sneered. Derek stepped over to him and placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder.  
"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Lets not stoop to the level of prejudging. I think we should go."  
"Of course we should go. He is our son!"  
The day of the 11th rolled over and that morning, Stiles was more scared than he had ever been. "Stiles, you need to breathe. You're absolutely fine." Derek said.  
"But what if they don't like me, Der? Owen's going to be at this school for another five years, what if the teachers are homophobic and they think I'm too young. Derek I'm only twenty-one. If I was Owen's real parent, I would have been fifteen when I had him, maybe even fourteen."  
"Stiles, stop panicking. It's just going to make you feel worse. Go get the cookies and cupcakes you were making all of last night, and put them in the car. Laura will be here to take Bella to school in a moment and then I'll get Owen sorted. You just deal with the food." Stiles moved closer to Derek and breathed in.  
"Thank you." He kissed Derek. Stiles calmed right down and they were soon on their way to Beacon Hills Prep. They had thought it best to keep the kids at their old school just until they leave Primary school, because they had already made lots of friends and it would be wrong to take them away from that. They got there on time and Stiles grabbed the cakes. He had made enough for the whole class and the fathers and Owen's teacher.  
"C'mon. It's this way." Owen ran ahead, obviously very excited about showing Stiles and Derek where he was all day.  
"Owen. It's so nice to see you with your dad-" Owen's teacher, Miss Day, looked up "s. How wonderful. My name is Miss Day. Did you bring cake?" She asked Stiles. He nodded.  
"Yeah, just something I whipped up last night."  
"How lovely. If you want to put them under my desk until after lunch, I would be very greatful." She seemed really nice. Stiles nodded and placed them where she asked. She turned to Derek. "Right now, the kids are showing their fathers the work they did last year. I'm sure Owen would love to show you his." Owen took Derek's hand and led him to his desk.  
"This is my desk, and this is my pictures." Owen pulled out images of princesses saving princes from dragons and a lady climbing up a tall tower, holding the man inside's really long beard. They were amazing.  
"Oh my word. Stiles come look at these." Stiles heard his name and quickly rushed over to Owen and Derek.  
"Wow! These are really good. Did you do these all by yourself?" Stiles exclaimed. Miss Day walked over.  
"Owen is just the young artist. He's been accepted for an art gallery in Arkansas. Isn't that brilliant?"  
"Yeah, it is. It's amazing. Maybe we could take a trip up to the gallery?" Stiles asked Derek.  
"Of course." They were a hit. The kids loved the cookies and cupcakes and nobody hated them because they were gay. Well, maybe Mr Hemmingway, but he was a man of old times. He followed olden beliefs. As long as Owen didn't get into too much trouble, they were fine. 

Their engagement wasn't a secret, they'd tell anyone who asked. However, they had only told Talia, Laura, Scott and Allison. They only wanted to tell those closet to them at first because they hadn't figured out a way to tell Bella and Owen. That was until now. They all went into The Den. "Can you sit down please?" Derek asked the kids. They did as asked. "Thank you. Stiles and I have something that we want to tell you." Bella's shoulders slumped, pain glistening through her eyes, waiting to be let down. To be told that she wasn't wanted. Owen, however, had no idea what they were about to be told. "We're getting married. And we would like you, Bella, to be the flower girl, and Owen, you will be the page boy. Is that okay?" Derek thought that it was easier to rip the band aid off rather than wait another second. Owen jumped up and ran towards Derek. He hugged him with all of his strength.  
"So now we're going to be a real family?" Bella squeaked from the corner.  
"We already are a real family. But yes, in the eyes of the law we will." Stiles answered, Bella too ran over to Derek and Stiles and pulled them both into an awkward hug, considering she just about reached their crotches.  
That night, in bed, Stiles whispered to Derek. "Hey, are you awake?"  
"I am now." Derek moved so that he could see Stiles.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait for the 'I dos'. And I can't wait to be Mr Hale." He smiled.  
"I thought maybe you wanted me to be Mr Stilinski?"  
"No. Don't be silly, it's a ridiculous name! And besides, the kids are Bella and Owen Hale. Just one more name change, then we can be together -"  
"Forever." Derek breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am adding links here to what I based some things in the fic off of.  
> Derek's bedroom:  
> http://decoration0.com/wp-content/uploads/decoration4184.jpg  
> Stiles' loft:  
> http://www.dffy.co/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/studio-apartment-loft-ideas-studio-apartment-polycount-forum-wallpaper-studio-loft-apartments.jpg  
> The Den:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1e/70/60/1e70607367bbb29f4a61478cbf606cd9.jpg  
> Bella's bedroom:  
> http://www.notquitehippie.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/astounding-kids-interior-bedroom-furniture-sets-790x497.jpg  
> Owen's bedroom:  
> http://jobethyoung.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/boys-bedroom-with-regard-to-modern-yellow-nuance-of-the-ideas-boys-bedroom-that-has-wooden.jpg  
> The Ring:  
> http://www.greenbananaproductions.com/contents/media/t_t036de_sandy_titanium_wedding_engraved_ring.jpg
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
